<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There will be Peace when you are Done. by mixaelawinxhester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922732">There will be Peace when you are Done.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixaelawinxhester/pseuds/mixaelawinxhester'>mixaelawinxhester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rewrite, Season 15, Supernatural - Freeform, finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixaelawinxhester/pseuds/mixaelawinxhester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while since Supernatural ended in the worst way possible, and I finally gained the courage to rewrite the ending into what it should’ve been.</p>
<p>Dean, dies on a normal hunt saving his little brother Sammy, pushing him out of the way of a charging vampire, who rips his throat out, before Sam can even realise what happened Dean lay on the ground fading quickly.</p>
<p>Once Dean passes, he is revealed to be in heaven... what’s in store for him there....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There will be Peace when you are Done.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cas helped...” Dean froze. His mind going back to that day, the one that he didn’t ever want to remember. He still felt the warmth of Cas’s blood soaked hand on his left shoulder, deep down in his heart, he never wanted that hand to let go. He didn’t want to let Cas go. All that echoed in his mind ever since was those 3 meaningful words, he had never thought he’d hear them, but it’s all he ever wanted. “I love you...”, this had taken Dean out of his frozen state, starting to form a small smile, he looked up into the distance with the hope that Cas was somewhere out there, in his heaven. After all, it was supposed to be a place filled with everything... everyone you ever wanted, he let out a soft chuckle, the thought of seeing Cas again filled his heart with feelings he had never thought he’d have for his best friend.</p>
<p>Bobby had noticed the change in Deans expression at just the mention of Cas, causing him to smile too. Being the Winchesters father for most of there lives meant that he did notice the small details about them, from Sam’s obsession with Celine Dion growing up to Dean showing more and more interest in the same gender, it wasn’t obvious, but it was there. He had never wanted to question Dean with it, after all he didn’t think even the oldest Winchester would be able to answer them questions. However that small smirk, and gaze into the distance seemed to confirm everything, and it made Bobby’s heart swell thinking that Dean could finally be happy and comfortable with who he was. He deserved that at the very least after everything he had been through in his life.</p>
<p>With these thoughts, all Bobby could say was, “It’s a big new world out there... you’ll see”, while looking in Deans direction, catching yet another smile, and glimmer in his eyes. To celebrate he took a swig of the beer he had taken out of the cooler once Dean arrived. Dean did the same, his smile turning into a face of disgust as he did so. </p>
<p>“Oh wow... this tastes exactly like the first drink I had ever shared with my dad.” Dean had said, almost laughing at how gross the murky liquid tasted. It wasn’t a bad memory, in fact it was one of the only good ones he had of his dad, amongst all the mental and physical abuse he had put him through. He still smiled, he was in heaven, there was no need to remember all the bad he had been through, only his future, and that’s all that mattered to him right now.</p>
<p>Bobby chuckled, “Quality stuff?” turning to face Dean, almost as if he already knew the answer. </p>
<p>“No, it’s almost as crap as he was...” Dean revealed, looking over at Bobby, who seemed to mentally agree with him, nodding his head slightly. After this thought he blurted out, “I- is he here?” turning away and looking down at his lap slightly.</p>
<p>Bobby could see the pain behind his eyes, he knew Dean loved his dad, but even himself knew that love could never overpower everything their abusive dads had done to them, so he told Dean the truth, “I’ve seen many people in this heaven Dean, Charlie, Ellen, Jo, Rufus, Mary, that idjit Ash... hell, i’ve even seen that damn dog Miracle, but I haven’t seen your father once..”</p>
<p>Some might say Deans reaction was relief, others would say it was sadness, but in reality it was a painful mix of both. Nonetheless John was still Deans biological father, however Dean now knew he would never have to see his face ever again, which brought him joy and comfort, he really could put all that hurt into the past. He still had his mom, despite their differences he genuinely loved her, and it broke him to lose her all over again. She was his hero. He eventually looked up to murmur “...good.” taking in another gulp of the dirty beverage. “I have to say, even heaven makes this beer suck less... might even call it fantastic” he chuckled to himself.</p>
<p>“You can say that again.” Bobby replied, being in this beautiful place does make everything you once disliked seem more tolerable, even Rufus hadn’t pissed him off as much. </p>
<p>Cutting off his thoughts, Dean looking up at him again, “This place... it’s almost perfect.” letting his smile turn into a slight frown. This wasn’t about Sam, he wanted his little brother to finally live his life the way he always wanted, with Eileen by his side, maybe a couple of kids and that white picket fence. He wanted him to grow old, and die a peaceful, normal way. He of course missed his brother, but he knew that there would be a time when they would have to go their separate ways, and now was that time. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t say he wanted to have that life, someone who he could rely on for the rest of his existence, even some little rugrats, but it was too late for that now, on Earth anyway. This wasn’t about Sam at all, if he was to be in his heaven right now, Dean would murder him all over again for being stupid enough for dying so soon. He knew who this was really about, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. Despite this Bobby wasn’t stupid, he could read Dean like a book, he knew what he longed for, who he longed for, he didn’t need to say it out loud. </p>
<p>“He’ll be along...” Bobby said with a smile, almost hinting that he knew who Dean was talking about. “... you’ve got everything you could ever want, or need or dream.” Bobby was sure by now Dean must’ve caught onto what he was saying, as his face seemed to be glowing with excitement and curiosity for what was to come. “So I guess the question is... What are you gonna do now Dean?”, both men were smiling now, Dean was ready to explore his heaven, and see everyone he had longed to see, who he needed to see. Dean was about to get up and go, when suddenly the Roadhouse doors flew open.</p>
<p>“Excuse me! You weren’t thinkin’ of leaving before speakin’ to me were you?!” Ellen had burst through the doors, with a giant grin on her face, “C’mere boy!”, opening her arms and offering a hug, Dean walked up and did exactly that. It had been 10 years since he had lost Ellen and Jo, that memory was still very vivid in his mind, the flames, the blood, he could see it all so clearly.</p>
<p>“I’m so sor-“ before he could finish his sentence Ellen broke away from the embrace and had pointed a finger directly at him. </p>
<p>“Don’t start with all that ‘I’m sorry’ nonsense Dean! Me and Jo both made our choices that day, and none of that was your fault.”, she looked serious, “None of it!” She really meant that. That day was the day she had finally realised how grown up her beautiful daughter had become, how strong and brave she was. Of course it was heart breaking watching the child you brought into the world fade away before you, it was something that she would never be able to forget, but none of that was Deans fault. She knew that and Jo definitely knew it too. </p>
<p>“Still...” Dean was about to say how he had felt that he was still to blame, but had realised it would be pointless with Ellen saying otherwise. “Is Jo around? The last time we met... it wasn’t exactly the best circumstances”, remembering that time he was confronted by his biggest regrets, one of them being Jo. He knew she was right when she told him, ‘You carry all kinds of crap you don’t have to...’, but if he wasn’t willing to carry it all who would? He had to hold it together for Sam, Cas and the whole friggin’ world... Before he could continue his thoughts, a blonde woman had appeared from behind Ellen. </p>
<p>“Did I hear my name?” Jo’s face shone under the burning sun, highlighting her beautiful smile. She slowly walked up to Dean, who was grinning like a little kid at Christmas.</p>
<p>“Jo it’s so nice to see y-“ before he could finish, Jo’s hand had hit him at full force across his face. She then stood there with her arms crossed, with a stupid smirk. “-ou, OUCH!” He was surprised, and definitely shaken up. “What was that for!?”, rubbing his left slightly red cheek with the facial expressions of a 5 year old.</p>
<p>She stood back a little, “That’s for dying asshole!”, she forced her hand into a fist, and punched him playfully in the arm, “...and that’s for getting killed by a ‘Vamp Mime’! What sort of a name is that?!”, she even laughed saying the made-up name out loud.</p>
<p>“A good name, thank you.” he said with a chuckle. This made Jo’s face soften into what looked like an ‘i’m sorry’, so he held his arms out just like Ellen had done moments before, and embraced her into a hug. It was peaceful. Dean placed his chin on top of her soft hair, it had been such a long time since they had saw each other, way too long. He can still remember her hands placed gently on the sides of his face, but before he could see her, she was gone. He pulled away for a second, “Still have that crush on me?” Her response had surprised him.</p>
<p>She looked up at him, gazing into his green eyes, of course she still did, but she knew where his thoughts were, who he was thinking about, and they definitely weren’t about her. She had been long gone for around 10 years, but the only constant person Dean had in his life, other than Sam, was that angel. “Dean... Nobody else is brave enough to say it so i’m just gonna throw it out there. Go get your angel...” The silence was haunting, not a single sound, it’s as if everyone was holding their breath. Deans face was as white as a ghost, had she really suggested what he’d thought she had. He had turned around to see Bobby smiling back at him, an accepting smile. “We know Dean, now stop wasting time and try to find him.” Jo had said, forcing him to turn back around. This time Ash was stood right next Ellen, a huge smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Go get em’ tiger” Ash said rolling his eyes and laughing at the same time. Dean just stood there, taking in all the faces of his loved ones around him, a small smile on his face. They knew? Of course they knew. It was obvious to everyone other than Dean himself.</p>
<p>He looked towards the long road ahead, and stepped into that direction, not before quickly turning around, with a big grin, “See you soon?”. They all nodded in agreement and gave him a wave goodbye, the four of them stood there for a few seconds, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash, just watching him walk down the road, he was free. They all looked at each other and smiled before heading into the Roadhouses, Bobby slightly turning around before closing the door, “I’m proud of you boy...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>